Entrevista Histórica com Gary Snyder
Gary Snyder No poema 'Waiting for a Ride' (esperando uma carona), do último livro, você escreve: "a maior parte de minha obra / tal como é / está feita". Como você vê seu trabalho, retrospectivamente? Quais poemas você acha que sintetizam sua poética? Meu trabalho é tão diverso, e há tantos tipos de poemas, que existe um ecossistema literário inteiro aí. Não há um exemplo de um poema em particular que eu sinta interesse, orgulho ou que eu tenha preferência, mesmo porque eles servem funções diferentes. Cada um tem um papel: não fosse assim, eu não deixaria ser publicado. Que paralelos você traça entre Zen e poesia, em seu caso? Seus poemas incorporam a precisão e concisão da poesia chinesa e japonesa, e a percepção detalhada e afinada cara ao Budismo. Como a poesia e arte chinesa e japonesa afetaram sua sensibilidade? Esta é uma questão interessante. Em primeiro lugar, é preciso fazer uma distinção entre a sensibilidade Ch'an (ou Zen) e as artes. Nem todos os grandes artistas do Extremo Oriente - que são Japão, China, Coreia e Taiwan - foram necessariamente influenciados pelo Zen, mas um número surpreendente o foram, especialmente durante as dinastias chinesas S'ung e T'ang, bem como durante boa parte da história do Japão. No entanto, é preciso fazer uma distinção entre poética e trabalho artístico e algo como a prática Zen. A prática Zen o distancia da arte: ela é uma prática de meditação e de investigação profundas e, enquanto tal, não está preocupada com expressão ou representação. Claro que a prática Zen está preocupada com a comunicação, e ela tem seus próprios métodos de se comunicar que estão embebidos na literatura Zen, com o ensino da literatura, em coleções como o Mumonkan, ou O Portal Sem Portão, ou os escritos extraordinários do filósofo Dôgen - 1253), fundador da escola Soto de Zen Budismo, no século 13. Qualquer artista pode aprender muito com a leitura destes textos, mas eles não representam a poesia em si. A psiquê estética do Extremo Oriente sempre valorizou a concisão, a observação clara, a condensação, o registro direto da experiência. Em parte, isso acontece porque ela não tem uma carga teológica ou ideológica a dirigindo, como acontece em toda a literatura europeia pós-romana e cristianizada, que possui na maioria das vezes um componente teológico do qual é muito difícil se livrar. Por isso, a poesia chinesa do século 8 soa muito moderna porque fala de história, de amizade, de ideias culturais, bem como ser uma resposta direta para o mundo natural. Este é um caso interessante, como no caso de tradições japonesas como o haiku, sobre a qual escrevo bastante em Back on the Fire. O haiku agora é um valor internacional, sendo ensinado em toda parte. Falando nisso, há inclusive alguns haikaístas nipo-brasileiros maravilhosos, e que escrevem tanto em português quanto em japonês. Em Back on the Fire você fala elogiosamente de Masaoka Shiki, por exemplo. Quem são os melhores haikaístas, na sua opinião? Ah, não respondo perguntas como essa. É como comparar laranjas e maçãs. Você acredita que existe uma imaginação haikaística? Como ela pode ser aplicada a poemas mais longos, como seu 'Mountains and Rivers Without End'? Em primeiro lugar, é preciso separar a forma do haiku da imaginação do haiku. Nem todos os poemas curtos e breves são haikus. Isso é uma coisa que tenho que explicar muitas vezes, como fiz recentemente para um alemão que me entrevistou por e-mail. Ele queria que eu dissesse que todo poema curto é um haiku. Não é este o caso. O haiku tem uma estética específica e, neste sentido, quero dizer que o que existe é uma imaginação do haiku. As pessoas tropeçam nela mas nem sempre a obtém, a tem, ela é aberta, fresca e sem ego, mas não sempre está no "momento" ou nem sempre é "zen". Este é um assunto complicado, não é tão simplório quanto pode parecer. Não gosto de chamar de haiku os poemas escritos em poucas linhas, a menos que eles se encaixem de fato dentro da estética do haiku. Acho maravilhoso que pessoas na Dinamarca, Itália, Estados Unidos ou no Brasil, sobretudo crianças, estejam aprendendo haiku nas escolas ou escrevendo poemas curtos influenciados pelo haiku. É bonito isso, mas não precisa necessariamente ser haiku. É mais útil dizer que o haiku é um poema japonês escrito numa forma específica mas nem todos os poemas japoneses curtos são haikus. Sugiro a leitura de um livro excelente, escrito por Haruo Shirane, Traces of Dreams: Landscape, Cultural Memory, and the Poetry of Basho de sonho: paisagem, memória cultural e a poesia de Bashô, que é a primeira descrição bem informativa e de senso comum do mundo social em que o haiku se desenvolveu no Japão dos séculos 18 e 19. O haiku também é um fenômeno sociológico. Há alguns anos o haiku está em voga no Brasil. Alguns críticos, no entanto, têm dito que ele tem tido uma influência negativa na nossa poesia, se tornando um maneirismo, uma maneira "fácil" de escrever poesia. Poucas pessoas sabem, como você afirma em Back on the Fire, da enorme influência que o haiku teve sobre o modernismo. O que chamamos de influência do haiku na poesia moderna, pelo menos na poesia escrita em inglês, é a influência sobre o Imagismo, e claro que Ezra Pound fez parte disso em algum momento. O haiku não é necessariamente Imagismo, nem uma imagem. De fato, muitas vezes são duas imagens justapostas que se intersectam. Mas outra coisa que não é realmente percebida é que o haiku é escrito em japonês. Isso significa que a gramática é totalmente diferente,a gramática é totalmente fora do quadro de qualquer coisa que conheçamos nas línguas germânicas ou românicas. Parte do poder de um haiku japonês é o que ele faz em termos de sintaxe. Você sabe o que isso significa? Em primeiro lugar, no japonês os verbos sempre aparecem no fim da frase, mas não se usa frases no haiku. Se o jogo sintático é uma parte da força do haiku, como alguém que não conhece japonês pode apreciar isso? Do mesmo modo, há muitas coisas na poesia portuguesa e inglesa que só pertencem a essas línguas e que somos incapazes de traduzir. Então não devemos nos preocupamos com isso. No entanto, entendo que a escrita de um poema curto pode virar um maneirismo. Mas isso passa. Podemos aprender algo com o modo como o haiku funciona na escrita de poemas longos? Em relação ao poema longo, a questão é mais sobre o que podemos aprender com o Imagismo em relação à escrita de poemas longos, o que já foi demonstrado por Ezra Pound, como algumas coisas que ele fez em seus melhores "Cantos". Muitos não são muito bons. Ele apontou uma maneira, e muitos modernistas da primeira metade do século 20 tocaram no que o Imagismo pode fazer. Eu uso pequenas imagens precisas disso ou daquilo o tempo todo em minha poesia, inclusive em poemas mais longos. Suponho que tenha aprendido isso com o haiku e com o Imagismo, mas para dizer a verdade nem costumo pensar sobre isso. Lendo sua poesia em geral, tem-se a sensação de estar lendo um tipo de poema meio americano, meio chinês. Fica claro que você incorporou a economia da língua chinesa, além da apresentação direta, seguindo as fórmulas básicas tornadas famosas por Pound. Quão importantes foram as poesias chinesas e japonesas para você? GARY SNYDER - Mas isso não é tão claro assim porque você não lê chinês! . O que você está querendo dizer é que eu incorporo o que, para você, parecem traduções chinesas em inglês. Então, vamos ser precisos, porque queremos ser internacionais aqui, é preciso respeitar línguas individuais e nem tudo está em inglês. Nós estamos no processo de criar uma linguagem moderna e pós-moderna em um sem números de línguas mundiais, e fico feliz em dizer que a poesia do Extremo Oriente tem dado uma contribuição importante para isso. Não se lê um poema original em chinês como um poema moderno em verso livre: ele é rigidamente formal, muito breve e estruturado: é uma coisa totalmente diferente. Uma das coisas que aprendi foi com a leitura de poemas chineses em chinês, mas isso não aparece, não deveria aparecer. Como você vê a importância e a presença cultural das chamadas poéticas orais, ou da etnopoesia, na poesia americana contemporânea? A etnopoética não teve muita influência, sinto dizer, em termos de quais são seus potenciais. A verdade é que pouquíssimos leitores e escritores se importam com as tradições orais. Para mim e para alguns colegas meus é um grande interesse, e acho que há muito a se aprender com elas, principalmente a importância da performance. Toda literatura oral é, por definição, apresentada Há muito a se aprender com elas, há todo um ensinamento que vai com isso, para explicar como as tradições orais - antes da descoberta ou invenção da escrita, ou em culturas que não tinham escrita - ainda assim podem ser tão ricas, como podem ter tantas canções e histórias nas tradições orais. Milhares e milhares de histórias e canções podem existir dentro de uma tradição oral. Como você deve saber, os textos fundadores da literatura ocidental, a Ilíada e a Odisseia, eram orais, para começar, e só mais tarde foram escritos. Mas na América do século 21 existem formas contemporâneas praticadas como performances orais que ainda podem ser testemunhadas. Hoje o mais próximo disso são as "poetry slams" de poesia falada, onde os poetas têm que memorizar seus poemas e fazer uma apresentação inteiramente oral. A arte da performance - onde geralmente o poeta ou o artista é também o "performer" - as performances beiram o teatro, dança, ritual e cerimonial: todas essas são qualidades da arte oral. A maioria de nós não está praticando isso, mas é algo que aprendemos e respeitamos. Nas poéticas orais a linha entre poesia e prosa não é tão clara, porque toda as tradições dramáticas de narrar estórias são métricas e rítmicas, e é como uma forma de verso livre solta ou até concisa. Se você já assistiu uma sessão de narração tradicional, e ainda há muitos indígenas especialistas nisso, contadores de histórias vivos, que às vezes cantam ou semi-cantam. Na Ásia Central há uma tradição forte na Mongólia, no Azerbaijão ou na Turquia. Nestes lugares ainda se pratica isso, embora eles tenham escrita. Nossos romances em prosa são artificialmente chatos e planos de certa maneira. E as histórias não seriam bem recebidas se fossem escritas como os contos. Dennis Tedlock, que é um estudioso proeminente da literatura oral, e cujo campo é a antiga língua e a narrativa maia, e ele também trabalha com as tradições Zuni do Sudoeste dos EUA. Ele desenvolveu um sistema de escrever estórias, em inglês, tal como são contadas, com versos de extensões diferentes e diferentes tamanhos de fontes: fontes grandes para vozes altas e pequenas fontes para vozes suaves, e fontes minúsculas para sussurros. É muito bom e rico o que ele fez, mas ninguém aprendeu muito com isso. Nós apoiamos da boca pra fora as tradições orais mas a maioria das pessoas não conhece nada sobre isso. E isso reflete o caráter marginal das culturas indígenas na cultura norte-americana. Claro que estas culturas são marginais, todo mundo sabe disso. Embora eles tenham uma proteção legal e uma voz forte eles são numericamente pequenos. E claro que a tradição oral não é nativa só dos EUA: ela se encontra também na América do Sul, no sul da Ásia, e por toda a África, e está presente ainda aqui ou ali na Europa, mas não há ninguém fazendo algo com isso realmente. Eu diria que a tradição oral mais viva na cultura americana são as piadas sujas. Desde o começo da colonização norte-americana, o padrão da invasão do continente pelos europeus foi de violência, de negação do outro, e do holocausto das populações nativas e suas culturas. Você poderia falar sobre o "trauma" presente na mente norte-americana, já que você escreveu que "o índio americano é o fantasma que se espreita no fundo da perturbada mente americana"? Quando escrevi isso acho que estava citando D. H. Lawrence. Bem, isso é apenas parcialmente verdadeiro. Há outros fantasmas à espreita na cultura americana, até mesmo mais conscientemente presentes agora como, por exemplo, a história do tratamento dos afro-americanos, da escravidão. Nos últimos vinte e cinco anos têm sido publicados livros que tem explorado isso de forma mais aberta e profunda, trazendo anais específicos, listas, dados econômicos, nomes, com informações atordoantes que não existiam quando eu era estudante. A mudança no estudo da história afro-americana na América é significativa, brutal, honesta. As pessoas por toda a América do Norte estão muito mais conscientes disso, não só os afro-americanos. Isso muda o diálogo para melhor, é ainda um território que ainda não foi lidado psicologicamente. Legalmente, estão trabalhando em cima disso, mas espiritualmente ainda há um longo caminho a se percorrer. Porque toda hora vemos uma quantidade de reacionarismo branco nos dias de hoje - particularmente na administração Bush - contra todas as políticas universitárias de inclusão, de ajuda especial para estudantes de minorias. Isso também tem acontecido no Brasil nos últimos anos. O que pensa sobre isso? Claro que sou a favor. O Brasil tem uma história de escravidão tão grande quanto os EUA. Acho uma coisa boa, com certeza, e que pode aumentar a discordância, mas acho que é algo necessário pela qual tem que se passar necessariamente. É muito importante apoiar jovens que pertencem à minoria para obter uma melhor educação e curso superior e para se mover mais para o centro da sociedade, mesmo que isso signifique se juntar à classe média capitalista prevalecente. Como no feminismo: há uma linha que é politicamente radical e outra que quer entrar na classe média branca capitalista e apenas fazer dinheiro, o que não me interessa, mas isso sem dúvida serve para abrir o diálogo. Quando estudamos a história da erradicação das populações indígenas norte-americanas, o que surpreende é a rapidez com que ela ocorreu. Vemos a persistência deste padrão acontecendo agora, por exemplo, desde a invasão do Iraque, com uma ignorância e desrespeito totais pelo outro e sua cultura, pelas culturas nativas. A doutrina do "Destino Manifesto", formulada no século 19, continuaria a ser uma parte importante da política estrangeira norte-americana? Você sabe, isso não é poesia, é política, e não estou querendo falar muito sobre política. Cada pergunta sua eu poderia responder por meia hora . Eu é que lhe pergunto: o que a poesia tem a ver com poder político? O trabalho do artista, dos poetas, dos escritores, continua o mesmo: como diriam os Quacres, é testemunhar, ver o que está acontecendo em seu próprio tempo e falar deste ponto de vista. Honestamente, outros leitores vão aprender e se beneficiar com isso. O papel mínimo do intelectual é ser um porta-voz, uma testemunha. Meu papel é o de ser uma testemunha da natureza. Embora eu esteja consciente desses temas e problemas raciais e econômicos em nossa cultura, o papel que eu tenho exercido na minha poesia e na minha prosa nesses anos todos têm sido o de estar profundamente envolvido com o mundo não-humano, o mundo natural. Japhy Rider/Gary Snyder, herói do romance The Dharma Bums, de Jack Kerouac. Como você vê a situação do ser humano hoje? Não se pode ignorar que as coisas estão preocupantes, como o terrorismo internacional, a crise ecológica e o aquecimento global, a pobreza de bilhões de pessoas, guerras, violência. Sua poesia frequentemente lida com temas como sobrevivência, comunidade, amor à natureza. Como você vê problemas como esses hoje, além da superpopulação, que você sempre menciona em seus livros? É possível ser otimista? Não, claro que não é possível ser otimista em relação a nada hoje em dia. Mesmo que não nos preocupássemos com o meio ambiente, mesmo assim, não há razão para ser otimista. Isso por causa do enorme desequilíbrio econômico no mundo todo. Mesmo nos EUA e também no Brasil há a diferença imensa entre as classes mais afluentes e as mais pobres. Nos EUA essa diferença está aumentando o tempo todo. Essas coisas devem ser entendidas em termos de dinâmica histórica, e que ainda está com a gente, o que Marx chama de luta de classes. Na política americana ninguém quer falar sobre luta de classes hoje mas, sem dúvida, é uma parte importante do que está acontecendo. Há uma outra abordagem para essas coisas que eu gostaria de levantar: o mundo humano, com todos os seus problemas, ainda está separado da natureza, ele não entendeu a condição do mundo natural. Você abriu sua pergunta com a pergunta "qual é a situação humana"? E eu pergunto: qual é a situação da natureza? O problema, no mundo desenvolvido, é que os seres humanos são totalmente colocados, sempre, em primeiro lugar. Isso ocorre tanto na tradição científica quanto na religiosa e espiritual, que correm paralelamente. As religiões abrâmicas - como o judaísmo, o islamismo e o cristianismo - compartilham o mesmo mito fundador como a história de Abraão no livro do Gênesis e na Torá. Dos dez mandamentos, o mais importante e o que é lembrado pelas pessoas é "Não matarás", mas isso só se aplica aos seres humanos, e muitas pessoas no ocidente nem sequer percebem isso. Isso evidencia um fracasso moral profundo dessas tradições religiosas, e uma fonte de dificuldade considerável. A tradição científica que se desenvolve nos séculos 16, 17 e no Iluminismo europeu, em particular através de René Descartes, impõe uma visão dualista do mundo e de nossas mentes. É a ideia de que a mente e a matéria não se interagem e que os seres humanos e a inteligência humana estão destinadas a encontrar um modo progressivo de fazer um uso melhor do mundo. O mundo natural é visto apenas do ponto de vista materialista e científico, meramente enquanto um provedor de recursos naturais, como pedrisco, ar, água, peixe: como coisas a serem usadas. É visto como algo para ser usado, como uma grande depósito de madeira. As visões judaico-cristã e islâmica também defendem a posição de que os seres humanos são as únicas criaturas na Terra que têm uma fé divina em potencial, de modo que eles estão destinados a ir para o paraíso. Já os demais seres vivos não teriam tal destinação. Eles são tratados meramente como objetos sobre a mesa, e que algumas vezes exercem apenas a função de personagens em nosso drama de salvar nossas almas, mas eles não evoluem e não vão com a gente. Esta é uma deficiência imaginativa e de preocupação moral tão profundamente embutidas no pensamento do mundo desenvolvido que uma das tarefas das pessoas é chamar a atenção para isso e, assim, abrir o coração para a compaixão. Não só para falar para e pelas pessoas da minoria e pessoas que estão sofrendo mas também para a condição do mundo animal, das plantas, florestas, da água, dos oceanos. Este é um trabalho que mal começou. A preocupação com o aquecimento global leva em conta isso simplesmente porque as mudanças serão tão drásticas, mas o relatório que é mais conhecido trata da possibilidade real do desaparecimento dos ursos polares, em decorrência do desaparecimento do gelo no Pólo Norte. Com certeza haverão cada vez mais casos assim. É interessante como esses temas têm surgido cada vez mais na mente das pessoas. Essa crise ecológica não é algo que vai perturbar a natureza e sim os seres humanos! O mundo natural, que é mais amplo, um processo vasto de milhões e milhões de anos, pode se ajustar às mudanças climáticas. Os seres humanos é que estão preocupados com o que vai acontecer! A natureza pode cuidar de si mesma. Você foi um dos fundadores do movimento da Ecologia Profunda. E como você vê o movimento ecológico hoje, especialmente nos EUA? Quando comecei a escrever poesia a ideia de um escritor se interessar por ecologia, pelo mundo natural e por filosofias orientais soava como algo bizarro para a maioria das pessoas. Achavam que eu deveria ser eurocêntrico. Agora creio que há uma maneira mais cosmopolita de se perceber as coisas, por isso as entrevistas se tornaram um pouco mais interessantes. O governo Bush se voltou contra o movimento ecológico. Hoje há duas correntes, eu diria: num nível nacional, um grupo que trabalha como um organização, um lobby, com escritórios em Washington, e que tenta mudar a legislação. Do outro lado, grupos regionais e locais que estão em toda parte, existem as pessoas que estão trabalhando em suas próprias regiões e bacias hidrográficas, a maioria sendo voluntária, e que são pessoas comprometidas em trabalhar com temas locais, e estes estão trabalhando muito bem. Em todo o país, ambientalistas regionais e locais têm chegado a algum tipo de consciência sobre o mundo não-natural, e também uma compreensão maior sobre a viabilidade da natureza. Isto se vê no movimento das bacias hidrográficas: as pessoas entendem que as bacias são ecossistemas em si mesmos, e que através da compreensão da qualidade da água é possível saber o que está errado com nosso sistema. E também há o tema da biodiversidade, o que significa potencialmente perder muitas espécies causada pelo comportamento humano, como a pesca predatória, ou intolerância aos lobos no norte das Montanhas Rochosas, ou com os ursos pardos e outros grandes animais. Em geral, as pessoas acham que a natureza é uma inconveniência . As forças econômicas que impulsionam o desmatamento excessivo na bacia amazônica ou na Indonésia, através de companhias japonesas e chinesas, são um problema global. Por isso, uma das primeiras áreas a ser corrigida é a imaginação humana do mundo. Costumo dizer que a imaginação humana do mundo existente num haiku pode ser a mesma que vai salvar o mundo. Essa imaginação que leva em conta o outro, que neste é caso é simplesmente o outro, o não-humano. Nos EUA, desde o começo da colonização, existiam alguns caçadores que tinham essa consciência da importância de se integrar à natureza. No entanto, a visão dominante tem sido a da natureza como nossa inimiga. Qual é a origem disso? A ideia de natureza como algo a ser conquistado e destruído vem principalmente da tradição judaico-cristã, sendo posteriormente reforçada pelo urbanismo europeu e por atitudes mentais ao chegarem no mundo novo moderno, na América moderna, puritana e cristã, para quem a vida selvagem era uma analogia das profundezas obscuras da natureza humana. Pessoas que viviam nas florestas, como os índios, tinham uma vida sexual diferente, mais livre, e que os puritanos queriam a todo custo reprimir. Isso é bem conhecido já nos primeiros estudos de ingleses e franceses que fizeram contato com a América do Norte. Isso é parte do nosso conhecimento de como a psiquê anglo-americana e europeia foi moldada por uma imaginação cristã ao ser confrontada com uma paisagem nova e vasta, a qual não era cheia de estradas e cidades. E há toda uma história sobre isso, contada em detalhe em livros como The Wilderness and the American Mind, de Roderick Nash. O contraste com o mandamento "não matarás" é encontrado no Hinduísmo e no Budismo, é a ética do Extremo Oriente que diz: "cause o mínimo mal e não mate nada a não ser que você precise realmente". Isso inclui toda a vida, plantas, e até mesmo a vida não-consciente. O grau de ética e preocupação com relação à água, ao solo, pedras - como fazem as crianças quando dizem "não machuquem aquela rocha, ela pode ter sentimentos". O mundo tem sentimentos. Então o que precisamos é de mais Budismo? Nem, o Budismo aponta um caminho. Não é preciso se tornar budista para perceber que não é só o mundo humano com o qual temos que nos preocupar, mas também com o chamado mundo não-humano. Este é um detalhe tão pequeno, mas tão profundo. E agora existem movimentos ecológicos cristãos que estão reconhecendo isso, grupos pequenos que estão começando a vir à tona, como o Cristianismo Verde. É possível traçar uma linha de americanos outsiders, que fundem cultura e natureza, uma ética transcendentalista que recorre em momentos da história americana? Você se vê como parte de uma tradição? Claro que sim. Aprendi muito com Henry David Thoreau, Ralph Waldo Emerson ou Walt Whitman, mas não vejo a ideia do Transcendalismo e do Romantismo estão ressurgindo. Essa visão não é muito útil. Não é assim que as coisas acontecem, porque as influências estão constantemente correndo juntas. Todas essas coisas são simplesmente componentes do passado e o presente corre adiante. Eu diria que um dos componentes mais fortes do passado do mundo desenvolvido é a história de Abraão, a ideia de que Jeová deu a algumas pessoas a Terra Prometida. Que ideia intoxicante! A ideia de que aquela terra foi prometida a você, mesmo que exista gente morando ali, você pode ir lá e se apropriar. Foi isso que os judeus fizeram com Canaã, e foi isso que os europeus fizeram com a América do Norte, que eles a chamaram de "a Terra Prometida". Você já havia pensado nisso? A Califórnia era chamada de Terra Prometida quando as pessoas estavam se movendo rumo ao Oeste, só que já havia gente morando nela! . Nós não temos que nos preocupar com quem está lá porque nos foi prometida, Deus nos deu, é a promessa divina da Torá, da Bíblia, é parte do pacto de Abrãao. Isto não é só falar de religião enquanto uma abstração, leia de novo o livro do Gênesis para entender o que estou querendo dizer. Nós não tínhamos conhecimento deles mas assumimos que era nossa. Já a ideia do "Destino Manifesto" é apenas uma outra maneira de invocar essa psicologia da Terra Prometida: o governo central americano do século 19 daquele tempo afirmava que toda a América do Norte havia sido prometida a nós. Numa entrevista ao tradutor e ensaísta Eliot Weinberger, você argumenta que "nós pensamos antes da linguagem, e imagens e ideias se tornam linguagem em determinado ponto. Nós temos processos de pensamento fundamentais que são pré-linguísticos. Parte de minha poesia remete a isso". A linguagem não seria simultânea ao pensamento? Não vivemos em estado permanente de linguagem? É possível estar totalmente separados da linguagem? O que você acha? Acho que estamos imersos na linguagem o tempo todo, de um modo ou de outro. Bem, então você precisa investigar mais sobre isso. É para isso que nós meditamos: para investigar profundamente nossas próprias mentes e realmente ver - ao sentarmos e nos observar enquanto pensamos, observar o que a mente está fazendo sozinha dentro de você - em que momento e o quanto esse processo é linguístico. Você me perguntou antes sobre Zen. Como eu cheguei à essa conclusão a que você se refere? Depois de ter meditado milhares de horas e de ter realmente trabalhado em cima disso, e eu queria ver de onde vinham meus pensamentos. Esta é minha resposta. Para qualquer pessoa que diga o contrário eu diria, "tente você mesmo". Mas não aceite isso como apenas uma ideia: essa é um ideia popular e pós-moderna, a de que todo pensamento é linguagem. Ok, mas é apenas uma ideia. Mas você já investigou essa ideia? Como você sabe disso? É só uma opinião, ou você está repetindo o que outras pessoas disseram? Ou é algo que você aprendeu olhando dentro da sua própria mente? É só o que posso lhe dizer: olhe para sua própria mente. Não poderia deixar de perguntar sobre sua relação com Jack Kerouac, que o transformou em personagem principal do romance The Dharma Bums vagabundos do dharma, de 1958? ri. Ele parece que tinha um carinho especial por você, tendo sofrido influência sua. Eu não sei se tive tanto contato assim com Jack, em comparação a outras pessoas, especialmente depois que fui pro Japão. Jack e eu dividíamos uma casinha em Marin County, perto de San Francisco, no outono de 1955 e no começo da primavera de 1956. Cozinhávamos e vivíamos juntos neste lugar pequeno e simples. Não tínhamos eletricidade. Morávamos numa casa inacabada e sem janelas. Fazíamos trabalho florestal e fizemos longas caminhadas juntos nas montanhas. Eu fui embora pro Japão em maio de 56, e depois nunca mais o vi. Sério? Sério. Estive por doze anos no Japão. Mantivemos certa correspondência por um tempo. Seus editores me mandaram On The Road e The Dharma Bums quando foram publicados. Jack pediu desculpas por me colocar no livro, mas eu fui apenas um modelo artístico para o personagem Japhy Ryder. E ele me devia mesmo desculpas porque ele me causou alguns problemas. Desde então, ao longo dos anos tenho tido que explicar que não sou Japhy Rider! . Minha vida e personalidade foram apenas um modelo para o personagem, que vai lá e faz outras coisas no romance que eu nunca fiz. Para se dar algum crédito a Jack, devo lembrar que ele não era um jornalista e sim um romancista. Fiquei um pouco irritado com algumas pessoas tomando o personagem como um modelo. Minha correspondência com ele geralmente tratava mais de aspectos do Budismo. Ele tinha compreensões muito doces, tinha coração doce e profundo. Não importa outros problemas que ele tivesse, confusões sobre sua sexualidade, sobre sua mãe, e bebida demais. Mas ele tinha um bom coração, e no fim da vida parou de escrever e foi cada vez mais fundo em seus problemas, e então ele se virou contra Allen Ginsberg! Acusou Allen de ser judeu, entre outras coisas. E no fim se voltou para sua herança católica. Você acha que a poesia perdeu sua força cultural nos EUA, como possuía na época da geração beat? Veja, a poesia vem e vai. Forças culturais são ocasionalmente acidentes. Através da história, vemos que, quando o tempo é apropriado, o escritor certo aparece como uma força cultural. Não é que a literatura seque e vai embora, é que cada época tem sua peculiaridade. Somado a isso, vivemos na era da mídia eletrônica. Quando me perguntam sobre qual é a influência da mídia sobre a literatura eu respondo que linguagem é linguagem: ela ainda é o instrumento mais maravilhoso que possuímos. Nada vai substituí-la. Os escritores e poetas são aqueles que estão mais atentos à linguagem. A linguagem sempre continuará com a gente. Você foi membro do Conselho de Artes da Califórnia. Qual é sua opinião sobre políticas públicas governamentais para a literatura e as artes? Eu tenho sentimentos variados este assunto. Não tenho dificuldade nenhuma em ver as artes enquanto negócio, em ver um artista que pode ocupar seu lugar no mercado de arte e ver quão bem ele se sai. Isso se dá especialmente no caso do romance, que certamente compete no mercado. Mas há outras artes que, por várias razões, não podem competir no mercado, e outras que não têm absolutamente entrada no mercado, como a poesia. É simpático apoiar a poesia com fundos mas você não precisa do governo para isso, para fazer uma pequena publicação. A poesia é sempre uma arte marginal, sempre semi-subterrânea, e é uma arte de comunidade. Não é uma carreira: é uma vocação. Você é levado a ela, é um dom. Você não deve se preocupar se está fazendo dinheiro ou não com poesia. O que você precisa fazer é trabalhar com a sua comunidade. É uma coisa cultural. As culturas tradicionais não precisam de dinheiro do governo, precisam é de apoio da comunidade, isso sim. Sim, as artes precisam de apoio da comunidade, mas não quero falar sobre dinheiro governamental. Pra dizer a verdade, o governo norte-americano ferrou com a arte neste país, especialmente em nossos dias. Em Back on the Fire você fala sobre o controle florestal através do fogo, o que pode parecer paradoxal para algumas pessoas. Você escreve sobre como a saúde ecológica das florestas da Califórnia, especificamente, dependem em parte desses incêndios periódicos. Poderia falar mais sobre isso? Eu uso o fogo como uma metáfora interessante. Na diretriz de gerenciamento florestal nos EUA e no mundo, por mais de cem anos o fogo florestal era considerado como um tipo de inimigo. Consequentemente, toda vez que aparecia um incêndio florestal, mesmo que pequeno, ele era apagado imediatamente. A metáfora era ressaltar e identificar o fogo como perigoso e demonizá-lo. Então perceberam que, ao se apagar pequenos incêndios, de repente isso apenas aumentava a chance de imensos incêndios, que é o que temos tido, principalmente na costa oeste dos EUA. A falha é toda nossa. A metáfora que uso é social, política e espiritual: a questão é como não demonizar coisas que são simplesmente inconvenientes. Como usar o fogo, por exemplo, como amigo. E isso pode ser aplicado a muitos territórios da vida humana, como na política. Pegue o exemplo da guerra no Iraque: a rejeição da diplomacia por parte da administração Bush, desde o começo, e que teria resolvido o problema, e a pressa e voracidade em começar esta guerra, desinformação fantasiosa, é um caso de se querer demonizar e de se recusar a ter um entendimento maior, e uma negação de ser tratar a questão de um modo mais gentil, e é exatamente sobre isso a que o título do meu livro se refere. Como fazer do fogo - algo que se costuma pensar como um inimigo - um aliado? E é exatamente isso que os EUA tem tratado, oficialmente, em relação ao problema da imigração, sobre o qual também trato no livro. Em 'Back on the Fire' você traça diferenças entre migração - que historicamente é um processo natural - da imigração, que assume, por definição, o sistema de estado-nação, como sendo um problema político. Já Michael Hardt e Antonio Negri, em Império, afirmam que a ideia de estado-nação está em desuso, que não é mais possível pensar o mundo em termos de estado-nação. A migração é algo que tem acontecido através dos tempos, era uma questão de populações se movendo livremente de um lugar para outro. Quando os ancestrais dos índios norte-americanos vieram da Ásia para a América do Norte provavelmente não haviam pessoas aqui. Foi uma migração sem problemas. Mas a imigração se torna um problema quando as fronteiras nacionais já existem. Isso o força a pensar o que é uma fronteira, como torná-la porosa, e quando se fecha uma fronteira e por quais motivos. No meu ponto de vista é imperativo se pensar em termos de capacidade ecológica, em algum momento, simplesmente porque, por estarmos presente aqui, nós temos uma obrigação não só para a nossa sociedade mas para a Terra em si mesma. Mas de fato as fronteiras entre os EUA, Canadá e México são algo inúteis neste momento. A administração Bush está construindo uma imensa muralha na fronteira com o México, e agora estão fazendo isso no Arizona. É só para mostrar serviço. Ela não só não será terminada como não resolverá os problemas. Vamos ver o que acontece depois do Bush, com certeza algo melhor ou pelo menos diferente vai acontecer. É o que todos esperamos. Você diz que não se considera um americano mas um habitante de Turtle Island da tartaruga. Como é isso? Não gosto da palavra América. Quem é esse cara, Américo Vespúcio, que nem esteve aqui? "Turtle Island" é um nome que os nativos americanos davam para o continente norte-americano. É um nome charmoso, eu gosto mais, o faz pensar de uma maneira diferente. "América" se aplica aos últimos quinhentos anos de história, quando os europeus chegaram aqui. Já "Estados Unidos" é um termo que se aplica a mais ou menos duzentos anos de história. Quão velha é a palavra "Brasil"? Quinhentos anos ou mais? "Turtle Island" é um nome que existe há milhares de anos, e quando uso o termo estou apenas tentando lembrar as pessoas de que este é um continente antiquíssimo. Sua origem e história são geológicas e mitológicas. Quando usamos o termo "Turtle Island" estamos nos referindo a um lugar que existe há milhões de anos, com uma presença humana de 40 a 50 mil anos. E é por isso que "Turtle Island" é um bom termo, coloca o tempo sob outra perspectiva. Não sei que nome seria mais adequado para a palavra "Brasil", ou "América do Sul". Isso é com vocês. Categoria:Entrevistas com Gary Snyder Categoria:Beats